Green Lantern Corps
Green Lantern Corps is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Lantern Corps #7: 13 Dec 2006 Current Issue :Green Lantern Corps #8: 10 Jan 2007 Next Issue :Green Lantern Corps #9: 14 Feb 2007 Status Ongoing Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Guy Gardner' *'Kyle Rayner' *'Kilowog' *'Doctor Soranik Natu' Allies *'The Guardians' *'Ganthet' Enemies Minor Characters *'Mogo' *'Vath Sarn' *'Isamot Kol' *'Brik' *'Stel' *'Salakk' *'Shorm' Other Characters/Places/Things *'Oa' - The home planet of the Guardians, creators of the Green Lantern Corps. *'Earth' - In sector 2814, the home planet of Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner. *'Korugar' - In sector 1417, the home planet of Sinestro and Katma Tui. Recent Storylines Green Lantern Corps #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Lantern Corps #7 Past Storylines Green Lantern Corps: Recharge #1 "The Gathering" - The Guardians are sending out rings to find new recruits to restart the GL Corps. In addition, they've called many veteran ringbearers to Oa to train the new recruits, including Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and Kilowog. But something is killing the new recruits by forming black holes, and the Guardians are worried. And the recruit from Korugar, Soranik Natu, is the latest victim even as she attempts to quit the Corps. Collections *'Green Lantern Corps: Recharge' - Collects Recharge mini #1-5. "With the Guardians of the Universe back, the time has come to re-form the fabled Green Lantern Corps. While some familiar ring-wielders return to duty, others are recruited — and not everyone appreciates being drafted!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209629 *'Green Lantern Corps, vol. 1: To Be a Lantern' - Collects #1-6. "From the Guardians' citadel on the newly fortified planet Oa, Green Lantern Guy Gardner is assigned - against his will - to a feudal world of shadows and sudden death. And across the galaxy, new Lanterns discover what it truly means to wear the Corps insignia, as their courage and comradeship is tested to the limit." - (forthcoming, May 2007) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Dave Gibbons. Artists & Covers: Patrick Gleason & Prentis Rollins. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JUL05 0227 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #1 (Of 6) $3.50 *AUG05 0214 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #2 (Of 6) $2.99 *SEP05 0237 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #3 (Of 6) $2.99 *OCT05 0247 GREEN LANTERN CORPS RECHARGE #4 (Of 6) $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Green Lantern Corps #9: 14 Feb 2007 :Green Lantern Corps #10: 14 Mar 2007 :Green Lantern Corps #11: 11 Apr 2007 :Green Lantern Corps Vol. 1: To Be a Lantern TP: 09 May 2007 Links *DC Comics *wikipedia:Green Lantern Corps Category:Super-Hero